Hand of Blood
by Belle Fey Hale
Summary: When Edward Leaves Bella. What would happen if she got sent to live with her mum agian. Would her past come back and haunt her? Also what would happen if Alice left Jasper for Edward? Jasper/Bella, Edward/Alice, R/Em, C/E. Rated M Becouse im paranoid
1. Chapter 1High School

**A/N- Heyy this is my first fanfic so please don't go to hard. [: I also need a Beta, because i can't write very good. Also i have really bad sentence construction. so please don't tell me because i already know.**

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IT IS BEAUTIFUL STEPHINE MYERS WORK AND I THANK HER FOR IT**

**also if you don't like Jasper and Bella together DON'T READ. It is as simple as that.  
**

**JPOV**

_High School_

I sighed and looked out at the cloud ridden sky. It looked like a big grey blanket. I noticed a nest of birds sitting in the tree above. The mother and Father had just come back from feeding and there are little chicks reaching out to feed.

I sighed again, then i heard a whisper followed by a little giggle. My eyes flashed up to look into the rear view mirror and i saw Alice sitting between Emmett and Edward. She had her legs up on Edwards and her arms around his neck. Edwards arms were around her waist and he was leaning down and whispering stuff into her ear.

Emmett had a disgusted look on his face. Like he was about to pass out. Then Rosalie shot him a apologetic look and he sighed. Then Edward started tickling Alice and she giggled. Her giggle sounded like it came from an angel.

I rolled my eyes up and sighed again. _I remember when that was me, when i would sit in the backseat and make her giggle and be happy. I miss her. She was my Angel and my whole world. My shining star. Then she exploded leaving my whole world black, Dark and empty._

I sunk right back into my depression. I looked down and started to fiddle with a lose strand on my jumper. I just can't cope seeing them together or anything that reminded me off our times together. _How could she leave me after all those decades of being together and with her BROTHER. I know that there not blood related but this means we had to change our story completely._

I felt myself starting to get really angry then Rosalie nudged my leg. I looked up and she pointed to the back, I turned around to see Edward and Emmett sitting up and glaring their teeth at each other. It looked like they were about to rip each other to shreds. Alice was sitting in the middle trying to push them away, with no luck. She gave me a pleading look. _Who was she to ask anything of me!_ But i calmed down the situation. Rosalie shot me a grateful look.

I pulled myself together completely just as we pulled into the schools parking lot. I sighed as i saw the 'Vancouver Grammar' sign. _Why did Esme Insist that we go to a privet school? She spends all this money for us not to learn. The teachers hardly ever trow anything new or difficult at us._ Rosalie pulled into our normal car park.

The school building was traditional, red brick building. It was double story, with another single story building attached to it. In the middle of the building were big double doors, with big green hedges growing next to them. Above them was a sign which read 'Vancouver Grammar. Its not only the sun that signs brightly here.' The background was wight. With a thin red line around the outside as a border and the writing was in red. Under the windows there were garden beds filled with gorgeous wild flowers of all different colours and sizes.

I didn't even bothering opening the door. I just jumped over the top. Denting the convertible a little bit. Rose shot me a mad look. I just poked out my tongue like a 5 year old back. Then Emmett came to her side and intertwined there hands. I spun around to see Edward and Alice in the middle of a way to passionate kiss. I sighed. _I am so glad their leaving at lunch. _Edward broke away and growled and walked away with Alice underneath his shoulder. I put my hands into my Underoath hoodie and walked off towards my locker.

I opened it and found a picture of me and Alice stuck up inside. I tore it up and stuck it in my pocket. I grabbed all the books i would need and trudged towards roll call. I could fell the dark depressing cloud hang over my head. I knew it wasn't going to go away. As i walked towards the class room door i saw Rosalie standing there. She smiled and rubbed my arm. "its alright Jazz everything will get better." She was the most sympathetic as she was still really angry at them for doing this to Bella and I "At least they are leaving at lunch." She tried to lighten the mood. I smiled back as the teacher turned up to unlock the door.

They big cloud hung around for the rest of the morning. All trough my classes i just replayed the same memories over and over again. It was like a song that you couldn't get out of your head

_Flashback  
Alice was curled up into a ball in my arms. We were laying in Edwards meadow. It was gorgeous. I was as happy as i have been in so long. We had been laying there for hours and the sun was going down. It was the start of Twilight and Alice sighed "Ahhh. The start of another night." "mmmm" was the only word i could get out. I kissed the top of her head. She looked at me really annoyed, i chuckled and murmured "I love you." She lent up and kissed my lips. "We will be together forever, I promise."  
End of Flashback_

Who would have known that these 7 simple words would make my whole world fly. Also make it come crashing down.....

_Flashback_

_I was returning from a hunt. I heard Alice and Edward talking, this didn't bother me but then i heard her giggle. I knew that giggle and she only laughed like that when...... even my thoughts trailed off. I stopped in my tracks and looked for them. I saw them Alice had her back to the window she only had a bra and her jeans on. Edward came towards her and rapped her into a hug. He noticed me and whispered into her ear then she replied a bit to loudly "I love you too. We will be together forever i promise. Then Edward whispered into her ear again and she turned around with shear horror on her face. She looked me in the eye and she opened the window and jumped. I turned around and started to run, but she caught up with me. She grabbed my chin and spun me around to look at her. I looked her in the eyes and said "Alice, Please just leave me alone." I pulled her hand and she fell onto the forest floor and i ran off. She whispered "I promised forever. We will be together forever."  
_

_The dark cloud came crashing down that day. I ran for days and days. I stayed up with the Denali Coven for awhile. But i got bored. Don't get me wrong, I love them all. Its just that most of them are girls. So i decided to go and visit some old friends. I saw Peter and Charlotte and i decided to down to the Amazon Coven, but i got a phone call from Esme telling me that she misses me. I should also come home. I wasn't in the mood for going home. So i decided that i would take a week to get back. I visited some more old friends. I also slipped up on my diet, twice. I let my eyes return to the normal gold and i started to run home._

_When i got home Esme was the first one to met me at the door was Edward i just pushed past him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him or Alice. Esme gave me several hugs and kisses and told me to never leave again. Carlisle gave me a hug then he told me to come and talk to me in his office when i was done. I waved goodbye to them all and trekked up into my room. _

_I opened the door to find Alice sitting cross legged on my bed. "What do u want?"I hissed. She remained calm and pleaded with me "I just want to talk, about what happened." I began to feel my dead blood boil underneath my skin. Then i snapped "THERE IS NOTHING **TO** TALK ABOUT. ALICE THIS IS SOMETHING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH. I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS FOR LOVE."_ _I then grabbed the photo off my bedside table and right in front of Alice's face, i ripped it in half frame and all. Glass shattered everywhere. I then threw it into her lap and started walking around the room. I Flipped the coffee table over which was sitting in front on my reading couches and screamed "HOW COULD YOU??" I walked to her make-up dresser and pushed everything onto the floor. Countless number of perfume bottles and make-up bags shattered. I went to pick up her jewelry box. But i remembered that it was her mothers so i put it back down. I turned around to Alice sitting quite comfortable on my bed. I pointed to the door and said "Please, just get out." She nodded and walked to the door. She stopped in the door way and whispered "But i do love him." I was furious again, I picked up a crystal vase with wight Gerber's in it. OUR FLOWER. I threw it out of the room and it hit the wall and smashed into a million tiny pieces. I then jumped onto my bed and buried in the thousands on pillows on it. I sobbed and turned on the radio.  
__End of Flashback _

The teacher had just finished his lesson as the bell rang. He loudly called "Dismissed." I picked up all my books and walked slightly faster than a normal human. Out of the class room and to my locker. I opened it and put my books in and slammed it shut. I turned around to find Edward and Alice. Their hands were intertwined. I rolled my eyes. Edward spoke "Gosh Jasper, Whats up with you?" "Its nothing" I mummbeld back. "Okay. Well plans have changed me and Alice are leaving now instead of lunch we just couldn't wait any longer." He rubbed his nose into Alice's shoulder as he said it. I felt the dark cloud come down heavier on me again. I had to get out of there, the love that they were emmiting was sufforcating me. I manged to mumble "Have fun." As i walked off to the cafiteria i noticed a familiar smell. I shoock my head, _It can't be. _As i opened the cafiteria door, her sent hit me like a speeding truck.\

**A/N- BAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy!!! Nah i can bet u already know who it is. Also please tell me if it is worth continouing.  
P.S-Thank you for reading XD ****XD**** XD**** XD****  
Please review i want to see what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2The First Lunch

**A/N- Heyy i forgot to tell you that there thoughts are in italics. Welll there not really thoughts but just like random bits of info that don't really fit in. Also Ill do flashbacks in them. I still need a beta please XD.  
Also I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I have an awful habit of changing EVERYTHING when i proof read. so like a 2,000 word capter would become a 100 word. I also am AUSTRALIAN so allot of words are in my language**

** like mobile phone. I will try and fix them and i also have no clue about ur school system its absoutly confusing.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN EVERYTHING ITS ALLLL MEEEEEEEEEE *dances*****  
Lawyer- *clears trought* NO no she doesn't the wonderful Stephine Meyer does  
Me- *groans* fine maybe i don't *rolls eyes*  
**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on a round table, with red and wight chairs. I was sitting with all of Rebecca's friends. They looked at her like she was extremely brave to talk to me.

I looked at Rebbecca she had a perfect volleyball player body, with bleach blond hair. She also had a nice tan. Everything i will never be.

I was still translucent looking, i also had gotten a whole lot skinnier, as i have been put off food. The pain was to unbearable to even think about eating. _Oh well, Its not out of the ordinary here. The cafeteria food here sucks. _

My hair use to be shiny and full off life. Now it is lifeless and dull. You could say the same things about my eyes. They use to have a sparkle and beam. Now there flat and the dark circles under my eyes don't help it either.

I haven't had a full night sleep since..............he left. I would either lay away or go to sleep and get woken up about an hour later by my nightmares. Charlie and Renee had gotten use to me screaming in the middle of the night. I have also started shouting in my sleep. But they never would tell me what is was about.

I looked down at my food. I could fell tears starting to well up in my eyes. I shook them away. Then i felt someone nudge me. I looked up to see Rebbecca bouncing on her chair looking like she is about to burst.

She calmed down a little bit. Well enough not top scream it out in front of the entire cafeteria. She bent down and whispered in my ear "Jasper Hale is staring at you."

My eyes shot up and scanned the room. Then i saw him, his dark eyes met mine for a second then i dropped. I felt my cheek heat up. _I must be blushing._

Rebbecca looked confused "Do you know him?" She questioned. _What am i meant to say? Oh yeah well now that you mention it. Their a family of vampires and i dated his brother. But he left me for my own good._

I mentally sighed and answered "No not very well. But he is an old family friend. I haven't talked to them in years."

" O. He is still looking at you."She said empathising the O "Please. Stop looking." I hissed. She giggled and returned to the main conversation.

I looked up again. I counted three. I saw Jasper picking at a bun. He looked very depressed. _SO THAT'S why my depression is so bad. I knew i wasn't the happiest person in the world, but i wasn't suicidal. _

I then saw Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was just about sitting in his lap her chair was next to his. He was whispering something in her ear. He was talking to low and quick for any human to 's hand was cupped around her neck. She looked worried and it only got worse when Emmett kept talking.

I never really payed much attention to what they wore before, Especially Jasper. Rosalie was wearing a tank top. It was silver and had a sparkly V down the front. I almost chocked it was the funniest thing i have seen in awhile. Emmett was wearing a rather old still had designer origins in it. He looked more like a big brother than ever.

I looked Jasper. It shocked me a little bit. Its obvious that Alice had been gone for awhile because he looked like a completely different person. His hair was styled in a typical "Emo" style. His blond hair was straight and his fridge just fell above his eyes. His eye lashes were long and dense. He was wearing an Underoath hoodie. Which he had the hood up. He looked so sad i just wanted to give him a big hug and just comfort him.

I turned to Rebbecca and elbowed her. "how long have they been here for??" I asked. She looked up and said "A couple of months. They just moved down from Alaska. Apparently their very interesting people. But they don't talk to anyone really besides themselves." She started rattling on about the new summer line, I tuned out after that. Then the school bell rang, it startled me. I picked myself up and threw my trash in the can. I walked off towards English

**A/N- sorry its short but I dunno Writers blockk hahaha already  
nah its just i dunno how to make jasper talk to Bella  
**


	3. Author Note Im sorry its important

**Authors Note- Look I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. Its just that**

**A) I have been in hospital. Its nothing serious. I just have tumors in my ovaries. Like I'm not going to die, there not cancerous it just means that i will spend a lot of time in hospital. But i got wireless Internet on my laptop XD. So i will be writing so much more.**

**B) My OCD is really bad at the moment. Yes i do have it and NO its not fun to have. Don't fret I HAVE written another couple of chapters. Its just that its a public holiday for the Melbourne cup(The Melbourne cup is a BIG horse race. Like they say the race that stops a nation.) and i can't get the Meds i need. They changed it again :( to suit my new ones. *sigh* anyways so i will strip it down to like bare facts. So it would not be very interesting. I also like to write pointless Fluff its fun :DD**

**Anyways I'm off to clean my room..again. I'll get the new chapter up as soon as i can. Like tomorrow **

**XX  
Belle**


	4. Chapter 3 The car ride

**A/N- While i was in hospital, I was continually reading my story over and over again. It didn't make any sense especially this chapter. So i decided that lets just say for now that Bella has been at the school for a couple of weeks and the Cullens have been on a extended hunting trip. i just hope that this story makes more sense now.**

**Disclamer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

**BPOV (Still)**

The Bell rang and i picked my tray and dumped it into the trash can. Rebbecca was following me and she said "I'll see you in English" I nodded and she half danced to her locker. I walked past Emmett but he was on the other side of the hall. _Thank god he didn't notice me_.

I got to my locker and opened it. It was bare and dark. _Why!!! why does everything have to be like my life_. I quickly grabbed my book and slammed it shut. I hugged my book and down to the floor. _Why did they have to come here. I came here to forget not have it all come back. _

Then a single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it off. _I have to be brave and not run away like a little baby._ I pulled myself up. I took a big breath, and burst into tears. I wiped them away and half ran to go and see the nurse.

I opened the door and i smelt rust and salt. I looked up and saw one of Rebecca's friends Laura. She had sliced her hand open with a pair of scissors. _Oh crap. _Then my vision started to get blurry then it went black.

I woke up to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. I gasped and at an inhuman speed its head shot up. I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me smiling. "I'm sorry if i scared you." His voice was rich and full of honesty. "I saw you walking towards the nurses office and i wanted to warn you about Laura. I know I'm not the person you want to speak to right now. I just wanted to see if you were ok."

He stroked my hair. I sat up in the bed and fell down again. I was to dizzy to sit up. Jasper caught me before i hit the bed. "woooh Bella. You fainted and hit your head. You might want to take it easy." Then the nurse came in and asked. "How are you feeling now Bella?" "Im alright." I said. Then Jasper said "I think that Bella should go home. I am happy to drive her. I have study hall next anyway." Then nurse looked at me to see what i wanted and she nodded.

Jasper picked me up bridal style. It shocked me and i said. "Jasper, I can walk." He chuckled and put me down and i took one step and fell down again. Instead of hitting the ground Jasper caught me.

He said "I don't think you can." He picked me up again and started walking. _What happened if he lost control and killed me? Oh crap he can feel my emotions. I feel so guilty now. _

He chuckled and whispered "Bella, Please and try to control your emotions. I am not going to kill you. My control has gotten alot better now." We had reached my green convertible New Beetle.

Jasper sat me down in the front seat and extended his arm and said with a southerly accent. "Keys, ma'am" I shook my head and stood up. I wobbled a bit. I held onto the car and said. "I'm perfectly capable to drive myself home Jasper." "Okay but only if you can walk in a straight line."

I took two steeps and tripped over a crack. Naturally Jasper caught me, I looked up at him and smiled and whispered "Thank you." He smiled back and put me back in the passenger seat. "So if there are no more objections, can i drive you home?" I nodded. He was gone.

I turned around to see Jasper already in the drivers seat and my seat belt done up. I sighed and looked out of the window. I saw the thick blanket of clouds. _Why does it always feel like i am in a cage_ _Why is Jasper being so nice? I mean he was the one to almost bite me_. _I mean why isn't he with Alice_. _Also where was Edward, has he gone and done the unthinkable._

Jasper's driving was very different to Edwards. He hugged the road and his movements were more slick and smoother. He also kept it under 80mph for me

I winced at my last trought. _He couldn't. I mean he promised me that we would be together. _I felt my blood boil at the last trought. I felt somthing cold on my hand i looked up to see Jasper stroking it. I felt the calm waves rolling towards me and he smiled and said "Bella, Its alright watever happened it will be ok." Then i got really mad and i pulled my hand away

"Damn it Jasper. Please stop controlling my emotions." He looked shocked and nodded. Then i felt guilty. _He was only trying to help there really was no need to snap at him like that._ I took a big breath in and said

"Sorry Jasper. I didn't mean for that to happen. Its just that i was thinking about something that..." I took another big breath _I had to be strong. I needed to get over him._ "Edward promised me. Its alright." "Bella, You can tell me."

I just shook my head then i got a big idea. I smiled and turned to Jasper."Jasper..Jasper....Jasper." He turned to me "What?" "Well i promised Edward that i wouldn't do anything reckless but then he also promised that he wouldn't leave me. So can you take me Sky Diving."

Jasper looked at me rather shocked. He then went into deep trought. He smiled and said "I don't see why not. I know someone south that can help us." He Pressed the accelerator. I heard the engine whine in protest. But i didn't care. Because i was just about to break my promise, like Edward had.


	5. Chapter 4 I'm So Sorry Bella

**A/N- Yayy!!! its up XDD **

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything**

**JPOV**

I looked down into her big brown eyes. They were pleading. She was hurt. I could just see it in her eyes. You didn't even need to be an empath to understand it. _How could i say no? I knew people that could help us, but it would take a while to get there, just for sky diving. _

And yet with an irrational response to the question i said "I don't see why not. I know someone south that can help us." And pressed the accelerator.

Her mood picked up on the surface. I could still feel the deep hurt inside. She then turned very smug about something. I didn't question it thou. "what will she want to do next?"I breathed to low for her to hear, not that i think she would have noticed anyway.

She was very wrapped up in her thoughts. We must have been driving for a couple of hours, as i lost track of time. Then i felt a buzz in my pocket. I sighed and flashed a look at the caller I.D. It was Alice.

I picked it up and growled "What do you want Alice?" "Oh please don't go down south." She sounded very flustered and concerned. "And why not?" I answered. "Because Victoria is down south and she is still very angry about what happened to James." I sighed and looked down at Bella. She was confused and sad. _Oh, she still doesn't know about Alice and Edward. "_Fine, what happens if i do go down there?"

There was a long pause then Alice spoke. "Its not certain, but all i know its not going to be pretty." I growled. "Fine I won't go but I'm taking Bella home first then going hunting." I hung up not wanting to hear what Alice had to say.

I put the phone down and grabbed Bella's hand. She shivered, I just shook it off. _I am as cold as ice to Bella. _"Look Bella, I'm sorry but we can't go down there today. Alice said that we would run into Victoria and she is still very upset about what happened to James."

I saw the heartbreak written across her face. I had to do something it hurt to feel the way she did. I grabbed her chin and said "Look at me Bella, it would have turned into a blood shed and you would have gotten hurt. But I do promise to do it with you one day."

She smiled a weak smile at me and said "I will take you up on that one day Jasper." I chuckled and let go off her chin. "Ok, sleep Bella we have a long trip back."

She rolled her eyes and said "I'm not tired Jasper." I looked at her. she had dark circles under her eyes and I could tell that she was tired.

I smiled at her "Ha ha, very funny Bella, I don't need to be an empath to know that you are tired." She sighed and looked out the window. I started to stroke her hair. "Please sleep Bella, you look exhausted." I sent a wave of lethargic at her and her eyes began to droop and she was off asleep.

I looked back at the road and realised that i have a strand of her hair on my hand." I lifted it up and smelt it. It smelt amazing. Then the fire rippled trough my trought. Then the fresh coat of venom came to my mouth. I swallowed, _I could not hurt Bella. I wouldn't take her down south because i was afraid that she would get hurt. I couldn't do it myself. _

I shook the hair off my finger. Then i heard Bella shouting " NO! Edward...Don't leave me again... " Then she whispered "Please... don't i cant cope with this again." she was trashing around in the chair.

I grabbed her hand and placed it on her thigh, I shushed her and said "Its alright Bella. I'm here I promise not to leave you. I will help you cope and get through this." I sent a calm waves to her.

She calmed down. I couldn't tell if she was sleep talking or if she really meant it, but she had a faint smile on her lips and she said "Thank you Jasper." I sighed and looked back at the road.

The landscape was flying past. I noticed a couple of squirrels sitting in the tree. _How are we going to tell her about Alice and Edward?_ My hands clenched the steering wheel harder. I could see my knuckles flexing underneath my skin.

We arrived at Bella's house, all her lights were on. I saw Renee looking outside from the curtains. Her eyes grew wider and i felt her shock and confused. I opened the car door and walked over to Bella's side at an human pace _Damn human pace, why do they have to walk so slow. _

I opened Bella's side, she stirred a little. I picked her up bridal style. She woke up and whispered groggily "Mmm Jasper, Where are we?" I chuckled and whispered in her ear "Its alright Bella we are at your house. Go back to sleep." She smiled and said "Mm kay." She snuggled down into my chest.

I got to the door to see Renee standing there.

**Renee's POV (sorry i wanted to show her reaction)**

I was pacing up and forth in front of the window. It was late and Bella still wasn't home yet.

Then i heard her familiar car pull up into the garage. I looked out the window to she a guy get out of the car. He had blond hair and pale skin.

He looked like he could have passed over for twenty. I ran towards the door and opened it. He was picking up Bella.

She whispered something and he whispered back, then she snuggled into his chest. I gasped. _She never mention even liking someone. Know she looks like she has a boyfriend. He is hot, thou._

I shook that thought from my head as he reached the door. I saw Bella she was asleep in his arms.

I was concerned and asked "What happened to Bella?" Bella stirred and he rocked her a bit and said it was alright. Then he looked at me and said "We were studying at my house and she fell asleep on the way home."

I sighed, I was happy that she was getting some sleep. I turned around and showed him the way to Bella's room. I opened the door and watched him go in and put her on her bed.

I closed the door. _Maybe they are going out._ I walked back down stair and sat on the sofa in front of the T.V.

**JPOV**

Renee left us alone. Which I was grateful for. I pulled back the covers and laid her down on her bed.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Its okay Bella. Your home and in your bed, you can go to sleep now." She smiled and i sent lethargic waves over her way.

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. I pulled the covers up and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled down in the covers as i walked out the door and shut it gently. I found Renee shitting on the couch. She turned off the T.V and stood up and walked over.

I said "I'm apologise for not introducing myself. My name is Jasper Hale. I am one of 's sons." She held her hand out and i took it and shook it. She didn't notice the coolness of my skin.

She smiled and said. "Hello, I'm Renee, Bella's mum." She giggled "If you havn't already guessed." I faked being sleepy.

She noticed and said "I'll let you go. I will play 20 questions with you some other time. Thank you for dropping her home." I smiled "No problems."

We walked to the door and i stepped out the door then Renee spoke."Wait Jasper." I turned around. Renee was confused. "How are you going to get home?"

I then remembered we took Bella's car. I smiled. I really needed to hunt anyway. "It's alright there are buses." I then found my cell phone and showed her "There's always the family."

She was disappointed and murmured "Oh OK. Good night Jasper."

"You to Renee." I said as i turned around and walked up the street. I turned around and looked at Bella's house.

Her mum was shutting off all the lights. I turned around i saw forest behind her house. I ran towards it at a human pace. When i reached the trees I speed up.

I saw all the small animals scatter. I sighed_. This is going to be difficult_.

I then picked up a scent. _Elk, deer._ I sniffed again and smelt Grizzle Bear. _MMM, getting better. _

I ran and found it about a couple of miles later. It was laying down. I snuck up behind it and got to its trought and sunk my teeth into it. It was as easy as bitting soft butter.

The blood ran down my through and dulled the fire. Then i smelt a wolf. The fire picked up again. _MMM, here we go. Wolfves are fun._ They put up the best fight.

I ran a couple of meters and found it. It was drinking out off the near by stream. Its ears picked up.

_Aw, its noticed me._ It lifted its head. I ran towards it. It bearded its teeth and stared to swipe with its paws.

It was very sleepy. It didn't put up much off a fight. It was almost to easy to break its neck and drink its blood. I was satisfied as i started to run home.


	6. Chapter 5 Lunch with the cullens XD

**A/N-I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while its just i have broken my left wrist. Haha I'm a klutz. Do you wanna know how i did it?? I fell over in my own house. I saw Twilight. Do you wanna know what i thought? I thought it sucked!!!!! I mean like i hated Edward in it. Also Bella has no emotions watso ever. Please Read and Review  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight  
**

**BPOV**

_I was standing there in the forest. On a pile of ferns, it was also surprisingly sunny. Edward was also there he had his back to me. He had his shirt off and was sparkling. i tried to sneak up on him. But I fell through him. I hit the ground and i turned to see Victoria. Her Red hair was crazy and had several leaves and twigs in it. She laughed a wicked laugh and said."I really do hope you survive. I would love to see your talent." I tired to scream but no one was listening. As she bent her head down and bit me._

I woke up screaming. I lied back down. Renee burst into the door. "Are you OK Bella?" I sighed "I'm alright mum, just a bad dream that's all." "Oh, okay. Oh who is Victoria?"

I tried to look confused. "Who mom?" Her face dropped a little bit."Oh, I dunno you have been screaming her name and saying 'Please Victoria. Don't do this'."

I just shrugged and said "I have no idea. Now go back to sleep mom. You look exhausted." She nodded and walked off. I sighed and rolled over. _This is going to be a long week. _I fell asleep again.

I woke up again after sleeping a dreamless sleep. My alarm woke me up. _Stupid clock._

I knocked it off the stand and grumbled. I yawned and stretched as i reached for my toiletries bag. I trudged off towards the bathroom.

I heard Phil yell."Morning Bella." I then sung."Morning Phil.".

I reached the door and slammed it shut. I turned the shower on and sat down on the bathroom door. _Did yesterday happen? Are they really here? Did Jasper really drive me home?_

i took one big breath in and stood back up. I took my clothes off and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was still dull and boring.

I flexed all the muscles and hopped in the shower. I opened the lid to my familiar strawberry shampoo. I sniffed it and washed my hair. I stood in the shower for a couple of minutes.

I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me. I noticed i didn't have any clothes. So i ran back towards my room and picked up the pair of jeans and the shirt i laid out before.

I got dressed there and then walked over towards my window and opened the curtains. I sighed as the light came streaming in.

_There not going to be at school today. Its sunny._ I walked back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I sighed and looked at my hair. It was all frizzy and I'm possible. I just put it up in a messy ponytail.

My skin was all blotcy so i decided to put on a small amount of foundation.

I walked down and saw Phil sitting at the dining table reading the sports section of the newspaper.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out some cereal. I poured the milk and sat down with Phil. I pulled out the funnies and started reading them.

They weren't funny at all so i put them down and eat as quick as i could. I got up and washed my bowl and put it in the dishwasher.

_ I do like having a modern kitchen. Also not having to cook evrey night. But i do miss the pizza. _

I walked back up stairs and checked the clock. _Shit.I'm running late._ I picked up my bag and ran down towards my car.

"Bye Phil." I called. I was out the door before i could hear the answer. I opened the door and got in a pushed the button to open the roof.

I then sped down the road. I reached school just as the first bell rang. I ran towards my locker and grabbed my books. I sighed as i looked at my time table. _Biology and Gym._

I shut it and walked off towards roll call. I entered and Mr. Radford gave me a dirty look for being late.

I said my apologies and sat down at the back with one of Rebecca's friends.

Her name was Cassie. She had black hair. It always looked different. _She must spend hours in the morning on it._ Today it was in preppy pigtails.

The bell rang and i walked down stairs to my biology lab. I walked in and took my seat at my lonely table.

My teacher Ms. Doltchavic walked in pulling a T.V. I looked up and started tracing the lines in the roof. Before i knew it the bell rang and i picked up my books and walked off towards my locker again.

I opened it and stuck my books inside then i felt something cold come up towards my neck.

I held my breath. I then felt cold fingers swipe away the lose hair. Then i velvet voice said "Hello Bella." I gasped and turned around to see Jasper. He chuckled and whispered "Breath Bella."

I let go and breathed normally. "Please don't do that again Jasper." He just smiled at me and said "OK. Do you want to sit with us today?"

I thought about it for a minute then said "Um OK." I turned around and started to walk towards the canteen. "Where are you going Bella?" He sounded confused. I turned around and he pointed outside.

I walked up to him and whispered. "Um, Jasper its _sunny_." He laughed again. "Oh i know." I was so confused at this point. But he just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the courtyard.

I held my breath as he walked outside. The sunlight touched him and he just glowed a little bit. If you didn't know what he was meant to look like you wouldn't notice how he looked. He looked at me and smiled.

We walked towards a table under the tree. I saw Rosalie and Emmett caught up in there own present.

But there was still no Edward or Alice. We reached the table and Emmett and Rosalie looked up and looked shocked then also gawked at mine and Jaspers of them did.

Jasper noticed this changed and settled everything down and said "Hey look what i found." I smiled and Emmett had a big goofy grin on his face and got up(almost knocking down the table in the effort.)

and pulled me up into a big bone crushing hug. I was gasping for breaths as he put me down and Rosalie picked me up and stroked my hair.

I could tell that she was having a conversation over my shoulder. I felt her nod her head. I just let it go. We sat down.

I sat down next to Rosalie and Jasper sat down next to Emmett across from me. Rosalie started talking about channels new line of perfume. I looked down at my hands and i noticed my scar was sparkling.

I looked up at Rosalie. "How come you guys don't sparkle anymore?" She noticed me looking at my scar. She went into her pocket and pulled out a small picked up my hand and rubbed it in. She gave me back my hand and i looked at it. It did the same strange glowing look.

"What is in it?" I asked. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. "You would have to talk to Carslie about that. I think it is like sunscreen. But im not sure."

"Oh. Are you a junior or senior?" "Well we all enrolled as juniors, except Emmett hes a senior." I noded.

"So, you are still dressing the same." I looked down at my clothes. I blushed. "I thought hanging out with Alice might have taught you something." I just shrugged it off.

"I like comfortable, practical clothes." She rose an eyebrow."I can see that. Oh well I'll have to take you shopping sometime. Ohh and do you still have your old truck."She asked.

That hit a nerve. I really do miss my old truck. "No. I got rid off it when i came up here. Well Renee got rid off it really. I do miss it." She could feel my sadness.

"Its alright Bella. You know i could try and get it back for you." I shook my head."No its to late. Renee sent it to the crushers." "Oh so what type of car do you have now?" "A green new bug." I said.

"What type is it?" She asked."I dunno Rosalie, its a car." I answered. She lit up."Well im going to look at it this afternoon." I sighed i was going to lose that battle.

"So how are Phil and Renee?". I looked up at her. "Good. Phil is really busy with his team and Mum got new kindergartens. So she is a bit flustered about that. How are Esme and Carsilie?" I asked.

She smiled back "There good too. Carsilie is loving the more difficult cases and Esme is redecorating our house." I nodded and said "that's good."

I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper wrapped up in there own conversation. It was too low for me to hear.

I looked at Jasper's lips. They were full and soft. They were a faint red. They were trembling at the sped. I liked my lips._ I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips._

I felt hard nudge at my side. I looked over to see Rosalie. She looked a little frustrated. "Are you listening Bella?" I took a couple of minutes to respond. "Huh?" Was the only respond i could come up with.

"What were you looking at?" I just shook my head. "It's nothing. Just the tree. It's beautiful." "Oh." She responded. The bell went then. I got up and walked over towards the trash can and dumped my soda.

I walked to my locker and opened it. I had history next. I sighed and grabbed my text book and workbook. I then felt cool arms snake around my waist.

I turned around to see Jasper smiling. "Guess what." I looked at him startled. "What?" He smiled "We have history together." I looked down and blushed. He had his hands locked together behind my back and our hips where grinding together.

He must have noticed as he let go and stood back. But he still had his hands on my hips. I was still blushing. I was breathless.

He chuckled."Well, do you want to go?" I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice. He took my hand and lead me up the stairs. He was walking at an in human pace. It wasn't noticeable thou. We got to the class before anyone else had.

He sat me down on the spare table beside him. We waited in silence until the teacher came to the door. He unlocked it and let us in. I sat down in the back corner and Jasper sat beside me. The teacher started the lesson.

I turned to Jasper and asked "What are we studying?" He looked back at the teacher and murmured "The civil war. Around about the time i was changed." I nodded. The teacher cleared his throat. Reluctantly I turned back towards the teacher as he began his lesson.

I was taking notes intently. About half way through the lesson my attention was drifting. So I looked over to Jasper. He was staring out the window. I tried to see what was so interesting. But i couldn't find it. I sighed and looked back in frustration.

I saw his desk shaking from his silent laughter. I threw my pencil at him. He looked at me and i poked my tongue out at him. He sent me an emotion i wasn't sure but it felt like i was being tickled. I burst into a fit off laughter."OK......Jasper..........please.........stop."I said between gasps of breath.

The teacher turned around and asked "Is something funny Miss. Swan?" I shook my head. She pursed her lips and turned back towards the board.

I looked down his hand was sitting there. I picked up my pencil and stabbed him as hard as i could. The pencil split in half and a splinter went into my hand. Jasper looked at me. I saw the monster in his eyes. He went up to the front of the classroom. He came back with the tissue box.

He sat back down. I went to grab a tissue. He blocked it and said "Hand please Bella." I shook my head "I'm alright Jasper. I can do it."

"No Bella. Please give me you hand." I extended my arm. He took my hand and started to get all the splinters out. It was hurting. But he was going at an inhuman speed. So it didn't hurt as much. He wrapped my hand up in the tissue. The blood staining it.

He held up his hand. "Um miss, do you mind if i take Bella to the nurse. She has hurt her hand." She nodded. She had a look on her face like get her out of my classroom. He helped me up. We walked out of the classroom.

I had to ask "Jasper. Do you have any medical degrees?" He looked at me. "Only 2." I looked at him in shook. "How could you stand the blood?" He laughed "I opted for the theory study. No blood contact." I nodded my head.

We reached the nurses office. She looked at me "Bella, can you stay one day without coming here?" I blushed. Then Jasper said "sorry. We just need a band aid." She pursed her lips and went searching in the cupboards.

She pulled out a big square one. She took my hand and fixed it. She shooed us out of the office.

I looked at my hand. My palm was filled with band aid. I closed it into a fist. We walked back up to the class room. We opened the door and walked back towards our seats. We sat in silence for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rang and i got up and walked out the door. Towards my next class. The lecture went past in a blur. I looked down at my hand. Blood had stained it. _Is that the same vampire that attacked me on my birthday?_ I closed my hand. Just as the bell went.

I hopped up and walked out off the class room. I went to my locker. I was looking into my locker and it hit me. _Where was Edward and Alice? _I grabbed my bag and shut my door. I walked out of the school.

I walked towards the car parking lot. I saw my bugs hood up. I would had started screaming but i saw a hint of blond hair sticking out the side. I walked up towards my car. Rosalie stuck her head and wiped her hands.

"Its a great car. But i could tune it to drive better and faster. You should come around now. Esme has been dyeing to see you and i could tune it there." I pulled out my cell "Um alright. Let me call Renee."

I dialled the number and got her voice mail. "Hi mum, I am going to go over to the Cullen's house again. Remember Jasper yeah him. I'll talk to you later Bella." I hung up and jumped into my car.

I tossed my bag over the back and pulled out my keys and put them in the car. Emmett came up to the window. I rolled it down. He smiled "Bella, how do you expect to get there? You don't know the way." I looked around I sighed and got out. He chuckled and hopped in.

We sped off down the high way. I turned to Emmett "Let me guess you live on the edge of town. Near a forest?" He smiled at me. "How did you guess?" I shrugged "You look like the type of person that would wrestle with bears." His booming laugh filled the car.

I looked out the window. The city was slowly thinning and the bush growing thicker. We finally reached a drive that looked a lot like the other house. We pulled in to see......

**A/N-Hahahaha cliffy.. That was such a loooonnnnggggg chapter, Its just theres not much else to do. And i had lots of Ideas. I also wanted to get the story going because I was getting kinda bored...  
Anyway Review XDXD**


End file.
